Yeeehaww
by Rydanie
Summary: Just crap I wrote in 20 minutes


Yugiohhhhhhh me so horny

By genghis swan

"Battle city is gonna be tough, huh Tea?!"

Tea wearing her corny ass clothes responds, "fuck yeah yugi but don't worry you have a strong man inside of you and many more to come!"

Yugi looking at his surroundings is comparable to an ant looking at the moon, that boy so damn small! Seto kaiba pops up on the Jumbotron with glitter all over his naked body and he shouts at the top of his lungs, "all you guys thought this was gonna be a tournament?!" He puts his back to the audience, then twists around, and screeches, " it's a t-t-t-trappppp!" Seto puts the new rules onto the screen it read as so:

First one to get yugi and fuck him in the ass wins! That is all!

In Yugis panic he grew 6 inches which insisted that the man the myth the big dicked legend Yami was coming out to play. Yami is rushing him and Tea out of the city, whilst Rex and bugboy were on their aforementioned tails. teas clumsy ass falls over and whimpers and tells Yugi to go without her bc they're not after her, so yugi looks down at his hand and thinks about that time when they all put their hands together for the power of friendship, and spat on his hand and exclaimed, "fuck this shit I'm out!"

Mokuba riding Swordstalker was in Yugis rear view, Swordstalkers flaccid cock flopping the wind. All this had Yami tearing up and running out of breath. Yami put down a spell card of Black Illusion to put an end to this rat race. But mokuba saddled like a derby rider was still after him and got him cornered. Thankfully a door was available in the back of the alley, you could see an evil glint in the eye of Mokuba as Yami entered.

The room was pitch black then a disco ball slowly lowered and a colorful dance floor lit up bright white, then back to black. Now someone was on the dance floor and each step lit up a square on the floor a blood red color which the user stepped on. A smoke machine started to put add more mystery to this event, then a voice spoke.

"Welcome Yugi, this will be an orgy you shall never forget, little fun fact I stole all the competitors cards as well teehee. You'll have the rest of your life to brood over this ass punishment."

Yugi inside Yami sweating and tearing up while Yami on the other hand is totally composed and cool, he tells Yugi in their mind, " that this is what he has always wanted, they don't call me the faggot pharaoh for nothing!" A big grin spread upon Yamis face. Yugi injected, "Its my body though!" Yami replied, "yes but you won't feel a thing, I will spread my ass and enter this state of bliss alone..." Yugi cried, " I don't wanna shit out pancakes." Yami just tuned him out because he was an alpha and he don't take shit from a midget, but will take it all from some duel monsters and he rips his clothes off dramatically.

Enter stage left from the shadows comes a beacon of light, comes elemental hero flame wingman and this befuddles Yami becomes he's not even part of this series. But he shuts up real fast when he peforms his famous skydive scorcher, where he jumps and dives mouth first onto Yami erect cock, all this anticipation already had our lead boy pitching a tent. The warmth of the scorcher had Yami moaning like a wildebeest.

Enter stage right the man no one asked for junk warrior. Yami didn't see it coming but the Junk warrior came in with his whirling twirling scrap fist move. Putting Yami into more of an ecstasy, While Yugi contemplated committing duelicide after this. After his anus got nice and widened someone ripped a hole in the ceiling and dove in.

it was none other than the ancient gear golem, his rigid cock stood two feet long and his computerized voice murmured, "...Ultimate Pound..." now Yamis backside was getting destroyed, cum dropping in streams from his 8 inch cock (yes poor yugi suffering with his two incher we know). Yami thought he was reaching his zenith of pleasure when suddenly he was no longer getting pounded

From the depths ancient golem was devoured and this figure rose and he rose more, Exodia the forbidden one, with his forbidden one eyed monster he hovered over Yami pullin his pants his cock pooped out of his pants slapping Yami in the forehead. He bent Yami into a pretzel and stared into his shadow realm, while Yami was in complete shock due to the intense orgasm he was having his whole body was shaking. Then the whole squad of monsters came for the grand opus and by came I mean yeah they really came.

Kuriboh jumped on Yamis face and detonated all over his face. The submersible carrier Aero shark sent an air torpedo onto Yamis chest. The inside of Yamis ass was like bonfire boys melted 100 marshmallows inside his rectum, as Exodia finished. Keiba comes back with a sinister laugh and says" now for the grand fucking finale, my most powerful monster, theeeee blue eyes ultimate dragon!" The blue eyes sends out his burst stream of destruction the biggest one yet, Yamis full body is covered in sticky love juice, as he passes out he hears keiba whisper in his ear, "until we meat again."

The end

Or is it


End file.
